List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. Pilot Block from June 26, 1995 to March 29, 2007. Season 0 (1995-1996) #Blue Prints June 26, 1995 #What Does Blue Want to Ride On? July 2, 1995 #What Blue's Favorite Book? July 9, 1995 #Blue's Big Penny Collection! July 16, 1995 #Mailbox's Radio Contest! July 23, 1995 #Happy 4th of July! July 30, 1995 #Blue Labor Day August, 3 1995 #Blue's Lunchtime August 10, 1995 #Blue's Imiginary Friend August 17, 1995 #Slippery's Best Friend August 24, 1995 #Steve Returens August 31, 1995 #What Does Blue Want to Bake? September 5, 1995 #Let's Ride September 12, 1995 #Blue Goes to Museum September 19, 1995 #Blue Goes to the Park September 26, 1995 #What Does Blue Want to Write a Story About? October 4, 1995 #What Doe Blue Want To Cook? October 11, 1995 #Technology! October 18, 1995 #Slippery's Favorite Race Car October 25, 1995 #Blue's Birthday Treasure Adventure November 6, 1995 #Caring With Blue November 13, 1995 #Blue's Big Musicalstation of Play November 20, 2995 #Blue What To Play to Learn? December 3, 1995 #What Does Blue Want You to Share Wtih Play December 10, 1995 #Steve's Clues December December 17, 1995 #What Does Blue Want to Caring December 24, 1995 #What Play Does Blue Want to Learn? December 31, 1995 #Back to Basics January 2, 1996 #Doctor Blue Predictions Jamuary 9, 1996 #Opposites Januray 16, 1996 #Blue's 100 Clues January 23, 1996 #Blue's Big News January 30, 1996 #Sharing With Blue February 1, 1996 #Blue's Thanksgiving! Feburary 8, 1996 #Blue's Christmas Eve! February 15, 1996 #Happy New Years Blue! Febuary 22, 1996 #Pail and the Storyteller September 1, 1996 Season 1 (1996) #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Season 2 (1996-1998) #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 #Blue's News January 19, 1997 #Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? September 28, 1997 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 #Math! October 26, 1997 #Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! April 5, 1998 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? April 26, 1998 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #Nurture! May 10, 1998 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 26, 1998 #Mechanics! June 7, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #A Playdate With Blue December 6, 1999 #Mr. Salt's Favorite Letter December 13, 1999 #The Bedtime Business Song March 7, 2000 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 25, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Movie December 12, 2000 #All Kind of Signs December 19, 2000 #Building With Blue December 26, 2000 #The Great Outdoors February 5, 2001 #Playtime with Periwinkle February 12, 2001 #Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Environments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #Imagine Nation April 2, 2002 #Adventure April 9, 2001 #The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #Superfriends April 23, 2001 #Telling Time with Blue April 30, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Big Ballgame Bonanza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 25, 2002 #Blue's Big Feast April 1, 2002 #Sences of Anatomy April 2, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Stop, Look and Listen! April 9, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2002 #Something To Do Blue? April 22, 2002 #Backstage of Blue's Clues April 23, 2002 #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #Joe's Scrapbook April 29, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #Chores, Chores Chores June 17, 2002 #Blue's Best June 24, 2002 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 4, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #Playing To Learn? March 19, 2003 #The Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka-Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals in Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 29, 2003 #Blue's Jobs December 8, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #Monsters December 15, 2003 #Blue: The Episode December 19, 2003 #Blue's New Television December 22, 2003 #Use Your Noggin December 26, 2003 #Summer Love December 30, 2003 Season 6 (2004) #Classic Clues Janurary 27, 2004 #The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 9, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 20, 2004 #Joe's Clues (Spoof Of "Steve's Clues") February 23, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Special Learning May 17, 2004 #Learning Practice May 24, 2004 #All About Blue May 31, 2004 #Blue's Big Park June 7, 2004 #Blue in the Face June 14, 2004 #Summery the Color and Shape June 21, 2004 #Jared Lavette Moves June 28, 2004 #Jared Lavette Going to Stay July 5, 2004 #Jared Lavette Meets Michael Jackson July 12, 2004 #Blue's Big Easter Egg Hunt July 19, 2004 #Blue's Return July 26, 2004 #Blue's Day Off July 28, 2004 #Jared Lavette's First Day July 29, 2004 #Joe Goes to the Zoo July 30, 2004 #Steve Quits the Show July 31, 2004 #Blue Says Good Bye August 1, 2004 Season 7 (2004-2007) #Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 4, 2004 #It's Hug Day! January 7, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams! April 18, 2005 #The Powew of the Power September 17, 2005 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue July 27, 2006 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother! August 6, 2006 #Blue's Biggest Stories August 7, 2006 #Zachary The Builder Spetember 2, 2006 #Years of the Music Movie Sptember 9, 2006 #The Very Best of Blue September 16, 2006 #Steve's Blue's Clues December 5, 2006 #Ghost is Home Help Zarcary December 12, 2006 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #Shape Detective February 2, 2007 #Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2007 #Spinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2007 #World Travelers February 23, 2007 #Mathstrouts! March 2, 2007 #Away Great Playdate March 26, 2007 #Little Red Riding Blue March 27, 2007 #Knights of the Snack Table March 28, 2007 #Music Stars March 29, 2007 Category:Lists of television series episodes